Melissa Might
by Geekdom advisor
Summary: All might checks in on Melissa after the events of Two Heroes. IzuOcha near end


DISCLAIMER: My Hero Academia, in all forms of media, belong to the owners, producers, creators, and publishers respectively. I am not one of those honored people, so I own nothing.

Melissa Might.

It has been a month since the I-Island expo, where David Shield, longtime friend and support item creator for All Might, was responsible for a villain attack. David, though he committed the acts out of loyalty and love for the Number One hero, has been found guilty of multiple crimes. The crimes he was convicted of were: Terrorism, Collusion with Villains, Grand Larceny, Kidnapping via association (multiple counts), and Attempted Murder by association (multiple counts). Even with the clemency begged by the Star-Spangled Japanese Powerhouse, David has still been sent to prison. Lucky for him, the clemency was granted, reducing his time in prison from 17 life sentences to run consecutively, to 6 Twenty year sentences, running concurrently. This means, with good behavior, he might be able to be released in 10 years, with parole. This was truly a blessing. Unfortunately, it was only a blessing to him.

Melissa Shield, genius quirkless inventor, and daughter of David, was feeling overwhelmed. When the attack occurred, she had joined with visiting Hero students from the prestigious U.A. High to help stop the villains. She was praised for being willing to be selfless and heroic in her own right during the incident. All that praise went out the window once the trail of her father ended. Since people could not get to David, they went after Melissa, the horrible concept of "The Sins of the Father are the Sins of the Son,"….or Daughter in this case. Not only did she start being harassed by the general populace, her grants dried up or were revoked temporarily ending her research, and the court fees and fines nearly bankrupted her. To continue going, she was going to need a miracle.

She received on with the ringing of her doorbell.

Melissa, jolted by the sound of her doorbell, asked internally, "Who could that be? No one has really come visit me since Papa went to prison. While, unless you count those harassers, that is. I hope they its not them, the police are starting to get reluctant to stop them. Well might as well go see who it is." Out loud, "Coming, hold on a minute." Opening the door she started, "Yes, I can I help…"

""I AM HERE AS A SURPRISE VISIT!" Exclaimed All Might, Buffed out in his majesty.

"UNCLE MIGHT. I didn't know you were coming, don't just stand there, and come on in. My house is your house and all that." Joyously spouted Melissa, thrilled to see her long time surrogate uncle.

"Well, Young Melissa, if you knew, then it wouldn't have been a surprise know would it?" jokingly replied All Might.

"True, true. So what brings you to I-island? Nothing dangerous I hope" Ms. Shield questioned,

"Well, I originally came to see if you might be able to make one of those amazing devices you provided Young Midoriya during the last visit. He could not stop singing your praises about how useful it was. It got to the point that it irritated two of his good friends, Young Uraraka and a Young Hatsume." Began All Might's explanation.

"Oh No, what happened? Uraraka was the one that controlled gravity, right? But don't remember a Hatume, was she her during that time?" inquired the young blonde woman.

"Good Memory. Yes, Young Uraraka is the one that dealt with gravity, though she doesn't control it, she just nullifies it, making items weightless. And Young Hatsume was not here, she is a support course student, a genius inventor like yourself, though she is a little….OK, a lot…on the wild side. Young Hatsume got jealous of how you were able to build something that helped Young Midoriya so much, cause she feels only she should make his support items. Young Uraraka, on the other hand, was upset Young Midoriya kept talking about you. She outright slapped him, yelling he should just move to I-island to be with, pardon my language, "That Blonde haired Strumpet." Further expanded the other Blond haired individual in the room.

"Ha ha ha, oh I shouldn't laugh. But that is funny. I can understand Hatsume, professional pride and all that. And Uraraka, I'll remember that about her powers. Not too thrilled by that description of me, but why did she get so upset, there not dating are they?" Inquired Melissa.

"No, at least not yet. Everyone can see she has a crush on him, except for Midoriya himself. We teachers actually got a betting pool going about their relationship, including when they start dating and who asks who. I know it's a bit on the unprofessional side, but they are just so cute together we couldn't help it." Answered the oddly smiling Pro-Hero, and not one of his Hero smiles, more like a genuine affection smile.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, she was a little jealous and clingy towards him, almost, I think the term is "yandere" about the situation. Man, he needs some help in the romance department. Next time you see Uraraka, let her know I don't think of Deku that way, if anything, I get a feeling of being a big sister to a little brother around him." Revealed the inventoress.

Quirking an eyebrow at the information provided, All Might continued the pleasant conversation, "YANDERE! Oh that's good, I'll let the other teachers know about that, I think Midnight would get the most out of it. Sisterly affection you say, towards Young Midoriya, hmmm, that is a surprise, but it would help tie into the original reason I am here…and then the secondary one. You see, I have come to care about Midoriya myself, like he is a son to me. I can't let that information out, because you can probably figure out how some people would take it. But I worry about him a lot, he is having such trouble controlling his power and advancing it is heart breaking…and for him it is bone-breaking, (all might tried inserting a little humor). I was coming to see if you could build some more full gauntlets, or other type of support equipment that he could start using to gain better control, without damaging himself so much."

"A son you say. So what does that make him and me, cousins?" teased the happily shocked young woman. But then, starting a little solemnly, "I would love to, but I can't. Not that I am rejecting the idea, I am just in a spot where I am unable to help. If anything, I could send the blueprints to that Hatsume girl. Would that be alright?"

"Possibly, but that kinda depends on the second reason I am here." All Might then looked, her straight in the eye, and softly asked, "How you doing kiddo?"

"What? What do you mean? I am doing….fine." lied the I-Island resident.

"Melissa," started All Might, "I have been looking in on you. I know about the loss of grants, and the fees and fines. From I can tell, you are having a very rough time here. So, please truthfully answer me, How are you doing?"

Tearing up, the starting to get emotional young woman softly cried out, "Uncle Might….it's been so hard, I barely have any money left, I might lose this house soon. I can't find a job, all my friends and co-workers treat me like a pariah. And all because Papa doing those things, I love him, but it still hurts he went that route, and yes, he didn't know it was going to go the way it did, but it was still wrong. And people are blaming me for what he did. PAPA, PAPA"

Finally letting the emotions out, Melissa started bawling her eyes out, All Might reached over toward her, but before he fully got there, she jumped into his arms, and hugged him like he was a big giant teddy bear. All Might closed his arms around the distraught female, and started comforting her, patting her on the back, and letting her get all the stress out of her system.

After about five minutes, the young woman finally started to calm down, she looked up, "Thank you, Uncle Might. I needed that." She left his embrace, and went back to where she was sitting before.

"I understand little one, (Melissa bristling some at that), but that helps clearing you mind. You see, my second reason for coming here is to offer you a choice. Though you are practically an adult, you haven't reached adulthood yet, so you need a guardian. Your Papa set things up a long time ago, that if anything would happen to him, I would be given custody of you. (Melissa gasped at the news) You can either stay here, with me randomly checking in on you, or you can come live at UA, in the teacher's dorms, under my supervision." Offered Blonde Muscle Man.

"OH Uncle Might, I didn't know about that. Makes sense, but "began the Young woman.

"Hold on a moment, Melissa, there is more. If you chose to still live here on I-island, I would support you however I can, including financially. So letting you know that off the top, so it won't be a concern for you. But before you decide, I have two big secrets I need to share with you. After hearing them, then make up your mind. You know you need all the facts before coming to a conclusion, right?" Interrupted the older hero.

"Your right, thank you for the consideration and for being upfront about the financial help. That is a major concern that I no longer have to factor in. so what do you need to say? I promise to think carefully." Melissa responded, with her curiosity peaked.

All Might hesitantly began, "First off, I feel responsible for the incident. David made that device to help me, since I have been slowly losing my powers. Matter of fact, there is something I need to show you." Popping up in a cloud of steam, slowly revealing the emancipated form of All Might.

The bewildered woman took one look at the man in her house, and started screaming, "HELP, INTRUDER IN MY HOUSE…get away whoever you are, I don't know how you know all that stuff, but when my actual Uncle Might arrives here you are in so much trouble…POLICE, HELP!"

"Calm down Goldie Bear" yelled Skinny Might.

This stopped Melissa dead in her tracks, only one person has ever called her that, and it was her Uncle Might, no one else called her that. Not even her Papa.

"Uncle Might, is that truly you?" cautiously asked the young woman.

"Yes, Goldie Bear. It's me. When I said I was losing power, this is the result. I can only go Hero mode about two and a half hours, the rest of the time I look at this. Not many people know about this, but David was one of them. Hence, why he made the device." Calmly explained the no-longer buffed hero.

"i…already knew, but didn't know about this transformation aspect. Papa mentioned it when me and Deku found him at the top of the tower. I didn't really process it at the time, but I understand. Wow, this is one big secret. I appreciate you letting me in on it. I'm really wondering what that next secret is, are you ready to tell me?" Asked the rationalizing genius.

"Honestly, No. But you deserve the truth. Only two people alive are aware of this, And you need to know, becoming the third." Responded Not-Might-at-moment, solemnly. "You see, if you choose to come to UA and live at the teacher's dorm, it is only allowed for immediate family of the educators. You have always called me Uncle Might, as an honorary title. But that's not the truth, you see." All might stopped for a moment, took a few calming breathes, looked Melissa in the eyes, seeing a small bit of fear, and stated. "I am your actual biological father."

Melissa was floored by the revelation, literally. She was so shocked she slid off of the couch she had been sitting on and fell on to the floor. Her mind, which could process tons of information, visualize and restructure advance mechanics, and come with a collapsible arm band that could withstand near megaton forces, was stuck in a loop. She couldn't believe it, but it was said with such clarity, and conviction, she knew he was telling the truth, "But….But…Momma, and Papa, they…You, how, when ….WHAT….Papa not Papa….Momma, how you him..huh….you do bad too Momma?" rambled out of the newly revealed daughter of All Might.

"MELISSA, CALM DOWN. Take a few breathes, center yourself, when you are ready, I will explain" announced the newly admitted Father.

About ten minutes later, after a lot of mumbling that would put Midoriya to shame, walking around aimlessly, and restarting arguments and theories repeatedly, Melissa was ready to continue this bombshell dropping day, "OK, I'm ready to continue Uncle…..do I still call you that?"

Worryingly answering, Mr. Might went on with, "that is fine. Call me what you want. I understand this is information overload. If you are sure, I will continue."

Looking at the blonde haired woman, and getting a nod of approval, the blonde haired man started, "First off, David is your Papa, and he raised you. He was there for you. Nothing can replace that, I do not want to. Your mother was an amazing woman, and don't for a second think she did anything wrong. She would bend over backwards to avoid breaking even the smallest of laws."

"it started when I was visiting America a few years back, David was already my good friend. We both went out to a party….Hey we were young, that's what we do, I know you probably have done it too (he said when she looked at him not believing her Papa and the Number One hero went partying), we meet your mother at the same time. We all felt a connection, and started a strong friendship. Over time, both Me and David fell in love with her, she had also fallen love with both of us. Not wanting to cause heartache, we all decided to date. I mean, me and your mom dated, and you're Papa and her dated, not me and David." Explained All Might, when the implications of what he just said reached his mind, and the absolutely flabbergasted look on his conversational partner.

After a few coughs, and getting his blushing under control, he continued, "eventually, as the relationships progressed, so did physical attraction. I know you are old enough to figure out what I mean, (Melissa, wide eyed, blushing, nodded). Eventually I had to return to Japan, I promised to come back soon. She agreed to wait for me, David promised to take care of her at the same time. Well, a month later I found out they got married. I was devastated, my love and best friend got married behind my back, and didn't let me know…..wasn't even able to attend the ceremony. I was pissed, and took it out a little to vigorously on the villains at the time. I didn't speak with them for a time, i didn't return phone calls, texts, or emails. Eight months later, I actually saw your birth announcement. I felt like crap, this is why they would have gotten married so quick, your mother was little old fashioned, and did not believe in giving birth to a child without being married. I ate a big dose of Humble pie, and went to see them. When they saw me, David punched me in the face. Yelling about how much of a jerk I was. I started to reply back about them getting married, but stopped and accepted it. I did deserve it."

Stopping to get his breathing and emotions under control again, he went on, "next I saw your mother. She was radiant, it was like she was always meant to be a mother, and was finally able to fulfill her destiny. She looked at me, I was expecting a little hate, but just was mesmerized by the love in her eyes. She waved me over, made me bend down, to great her, and she surprised me with a kiss on the forehead. She was happy I showed up. The nurse brought you in, and you were so cute, I swear I would have been able to hold you in one of my hands by itself. (starting to grin happily at the memory), when the nurse left, she looked me straight in the eyes and said "Toshi, meet your daughter""

"I feel into the chair next to her bed, and didn't know what to say. David came up, put his hand on my shoulder, and said it was true. She found out she was pregnant two weeks after I had left. Knowing the path I wanted to take, they decided to keep it to themselves and get married. To protect me and you. But when she gazed upon for the first time, she knew I had know. It was only fair. She offered to me to hold you, and I accepted. With all my strength, I was completely powerless when it came to you being placed in my arms. I was so worried I was going to accidentally hurt you. But then you looked up, grinned at me, and took your hand, wrapped it around my pinkie, and I was yours, the love I felt in that moment could have powered Tokyo for a millennium. After holding you for a few minutes, I handed you back to your Momma, and cried like I had never cried before or since. Don't get me wrong, they were mainly happy tears, but a few sad tears for missing out on your development, melancholy that it was not me listed as your father, and hopeful for the future, to see what you could make of it."

All Might had to stop, overwhelmed by the remembrance of events. And in a parallel of what happened earlier, Melissa got up, reached out to All Might, and let him cry out for a time. After he stopped, he looked at her and said, "Thank you", she looked at him, and with a cheeky grin replied, "Like Father like daughter."

Shocked, and overjoyed, All Might started his beaming smile, while Melissa went back to her spot. "So, what happened next…Uncle Might" she asked tentatively.

"Well, all three of us discussed what to do for the future. I realized that the current situation was the best. I was an up and coming Hero, about to become the Symbol of Peace, and I know I have many enemies that would have been after you if they knew about. Especially one, and I pray to god, the kamis, and any other celestial beings, you will never have to meet him. David and your Momma agreed to raise you, they ironically made me your godfather, (both Melissa and Might kinda chuckling at this), and I made sure to visit as much as I could, hence why you know me as Uncle Might. I slowly lost my feelings for your mother, though I always cared about her, but saw how happy she was with David, felt it was the right choice. You, I never stopped feeling that fatherly love for you. I still feel it at this exact moment. And we basically come to where we are now." Finished the emotional spent Hero.

"Wow that is a lot. Let me say something real quick. I love you Uncle Might. I'm not sure what else to call you right now, so please don't be offended, but appreciate everything you have done for me in my life. However, I am confused about something. I know Momma was quirkless, and Papa has a very weak quirk, but since you're my father, how come I didn't get a version of your power? Also, why did she call you Toshi?"

All Might's eyes went wide at the honest questions. He started to hem and hah, trying to come up with some way to not tell her his final secret. But, looking at her eyes, and seeing a bit of himself there, and thinking his pseudo-son, Izuku, knew the truth, he knew he had to let her in on the secret of his powers.

"All right, I'll tell you, it's my final secret. Even fewer know this one than my true form. Even David doesn't know. (Melissa's eyes shot wide open, surprised it was that important). First, let's start of easy my real name is Toshinori Yagi. Secondly, you have studied genetics right? (she nodded yes), then you know certain traits are dominate or suppressed due to the carrier genes. Both your mother and I have Blonde hair, so the likelihood of having blond hair was magnified to almost guarantee levels of chance. Well, with quirks, it's kind of the same, but a little different, at the exact same time. Well with quirks, no matter what there is ALWAYS going to be a random factor, but one thing has been proven repeatedly. If a two quirkless people have children, 95% of the time they are quirkless. Yes your mom didn't have a quirk, and I was born without one (Melissa near about fainted), I was given my powers from my mentor." The recently true name revealed Mr. Yagi explained.

The Eight holder of One for All went on to explain the history of his quirk, including All for One, the enemy he had spoken of. How the power was transferred, and how he had been looking for a successor. He mentioned he had once thought of her, but decided against it, since you were working towards your goals as a scientist. He told her he had finally found a successor, and passed it on to him, which was another reason he was losing his powers.

Before he was able to, Melissa shouted, "Izuku Midoriya. He is your successor, No wonder he can't control it yet, how the Full Gauntlet was able to work perfectly for him, why you consider him like your son. Its him isn't it?" All Might was shocked she was able to piece it together so quickly, then remembered, she's not just called a genius, she actually is one.

"All right, I have decided. I am coming to UA," Proclamied Melissa

Feeling relived All Might asked, "I respect your decision, but why?"

The blonde woman, who now has a purpose again started, "Mutliple reasons. I am not doing anything here, and if I go to UA I can help. Two, I want my full gauntlets to help Izuku, I don't like the idea of my little brother breaking himself all the time. I also have an overwhelming urge to meddle (Yagi got a big grin hearing that) in his life, and maybe help him get that Yandere of his. And, I know you as Uncle Might, I would like to try and get to know you more, maybe as a father. I agree, Papa is Papa, but I would like to know if I might be able to call you something other than Uncle Might one day."

Toshinori got up and hugged the young lady, "You have no idea how proud i am of your decision, and the many reasons you pointed out."

A few weeks later, Melissa moved into UA during the summer training camp time frame for class 1-A. All the teachers were informed of the actual relationship between the two blondes, and reacted how one would expect. With the exception of Midnight, whom took an instant liking to the girl, and when heard the Yandere comment, adopted her on the spot. Melissa got ready, she was really wanting to surprise her little brother once he got back.

Unfortunately, surprises did happen, but not the ones everyone were hoping for. The camp got attacked by the league of villains, and the Kamino incident happened. This put of the ability to spring the surprise on Izuku until the dorms were set up, though it turned out better. Nezu decided, since 1-B had a big sister, in the form of Itsuka Kendo, 1-A needed one. And whom better than the woman claiming the quirk inheritor as her little brother.

On the day of the dorm move in, everyone was surprised. When they entered the building, the class saw a strange door over on the girl's side of the dorm, no one could figure out why it was there. Then, out walked Blonde Woman yelling, "About time you got here Little Brother."

Confusion rang supreme, most did not know this woman, and those that did knew she was an only child. It only got worse when she walked straight up to Izuku and gave him a big hug. Reactions were varied, Izuku went into mega mind mumble mode, wondering why she was, here, why calling little brother, why hugging him, and repeat and recyvle trying to come to some sort of conclusion. Ochacco saw the hug and instantly went Dark Ochacco, Mineta, well, was Mineta, and earned yet another tongue slap from Tsuyu.

"You, YOU STRUMPET!" yelled Dark Ochacco, "what are you doing to Deku? And what are you even doing here, you don't go this school."

"Well, Yandere," shocking everyone again in just a span of few minutes, with the most unusual one being Bakugo, who started laughing, and saying yandere repeatedly, "if you let me finish I can explain. I am the Big Sister to the 1-A dorms. I am here to help you with anything you need, especially if you need to talk with an older person, and don't feel comfortable going to a teacher. I was asked by All Might to come here and help out in the support department to help your Deku (Dark Ochacco sputtered out, going back to Ochacco, blushing at the her Deku comment), something to do with being able to create a full gauntlet or something, (hearing this Izuku broke out of his mumble mode, wide eyed at the implications), and I call him my little brother, not because I'm the Big Sister for the dorm, but because that's exactly how I feel, like he is a sibling to me." Finshed explaining the older girl.

"oh, Izuku, we really need to have a chat, I know my Nana, wanted us to clear the air." Subtlety clueing in the quirk inheritor that she knows. "ok everyone, that's enough time wasted, go unpack and set up your rooms"

Things slowly settled in a pattern, but starting causing some interesting changes. Melissa was available every night in the Dorms to help out whatever was needed. Whether it was a little homesickness, homework problems, and even a little dating advice to certain people. When she wasn't there, she was in the support course. One would expect that when Melissa met Mei Hatsume, to have some friction. But once the Blonde inventor showed the blueprints for the full gauntlet to the eccentric baby-maker, and explained all she really wanted to do is help protect and improve Izuku, the two became thick as thieves, they were able to work in tandem, finishing difficult projects at amazing efficiency, no mega explosions happening (which Power Loader started praising the Saint Melissa for this miracle), barely even speaking, as if they knew what was on the others minds. They were essentially soul-sisters, which caused a new daughter/sister to join this oddball family that was being created.

The next big thing was the improvement of one Izuku Midoryia. With the ability to get new full gauntlets, and other pieces of support equipment at a moment's notice, he rapidly made leaps and bounds in his control of his quirk. So when the license exam happened, he was easily able to pass, and help near about everyone else to pass too, except Bakugo. Bakugo's mouth once again caused problems, leading to him being the only on in both hero courses to fail. Of course Bakugo felt the need to prove his superiority, even though he failed and challenged Izuku to a fight. Izuku reluctantly accepted, and with the use of the portable full gauntlets (which Nezu approved for him to have with him at all times, and full supported by Recovery Girl) was able to win the grudge match. Bakugo finally accepted Izuku was a bit better with than him, and started calling him Izuku, instead of Deku. In response, Izuku stopped calling him Kacchan, and began calling him Katsuki. Leading to an attempt of civility and respect between the two.

However, Bakugo is Bakugo, and would go off the rails sometimes and still attack Izuku. If Melissa was around she used her version of the full gauntlet (once again approved by Nezu, she needs some protection) on him. Her version was able to withstand some decent damage, and came with two other functions. She equipped with a water nozzle, which would spray enough water to dilute the explosions users' quirk. If that didn't stop him, she deployed the tasers, and everyone knows what happens when you mix water and electricity. Bakugo didn't mind it too much, he was a woman not afraid of him, willing to go against him, damn good looking, and only problem was an unhealthy (in his mind) attachment to that damn ner…his green haired classmate. So of course he got a crush on her, which he unfortunately revealed during one of his rants. She just looked at the little boy, and told him she already had a man. She did too, it was Mirio Togato, she found him funny, goofy, reliable, and a little like her Uncle Might when he was a lot younger. He also already treated Izuku as a little brother, so that was a plus.

However she got really worried during the Eight Precepts of Death incident, finding out about the quirk erasing bullets, and what they suspected was happening little Eri. She looked at the young heroes in her life, and asked them to look out after each other, and do whatever was necessary, barring dying, to save that little girl. Both men easily agreed, and was successful in their promise. Miro had ran ahead of the group to be the first one to fight to protect Eri, but was quickly found by Izuku (once again due the blessing of full gauntlet style equipment), helping him take down Overhaul. This combined assault from the two determined heroes was able to prevent major problems occurring. The only problem was the fatal wounds suffered by Sir Nighteye. Seeing the damage the man took for her, overwhelmed Eri, which caused her to activate her quirk, allowing damage afflicted on the wounded man to fade back to non—existence. Everyone was shocked by this, and were extremely grateful for this boon, including Aizawa, who was able to stop Eri from going too far reversing the damage to Nighteye, the moment he yelled in pain from being rewound too much. Eri was so thankful to her two saviors, Deku and Mirio, that she never wanted to be separated from them, so she ended up part of them family as yet another sister.

A little bit prior to all these events, Izuku did have that chat with Melissa, and was surprised All might was there. At this time, both blondes explained the connection between them, and how they felt about the green one, how it was like he was a brother and son to them. The Midoriya water works went into overdrive, so happy that he found a sibling and father figure, which actually liked him back, and promised to keep the information private. It almost got out though, Melissa, getting so comfortable around her bio-dad, stopped calling him Uncle Might, and actually started calling Dadmight. She said this once around Shoto Todoroki, and it caused him to whip is neck between Melissa, Izuku, and All Might so fast his neck nearly snapped. Looking at the woman calling the two men, both little brother and Dadmight proved to him his theory of Izuku being Might's son. With a huge grin, his powers flaring out of control, yelled "I WAS RIGHT!"

So it came to pass that this strange eccentric family settled down. It ended with All Might being the father, Melissa, Mei, and Eri being the daughters (and sisters), Izuku being the son, and eventually getting Miro as a son/brother in law. Let's not forget that Izuku still had his mom, and when she was introduced to the family took over as a surrogate mom for the girls, which she had to share Melissa with Midnight for the role.

Izuku even counted his classmates as family, since they had been through too much together. Except for three individuals. The first was Bakugo, he did try to change, but was not able to fully succeed. He left as an estranged friend at least, and not as an enemy. The second was Mineta. Mineta tried once to perv on Melissa. This caused Izuku to go off. Demanding a wine bottle from Momo (which she gave him quickly….he was scary), he picked up the pop off user, and with a clear and concise voice said, "You ever try anything with her, I will stuff you into this bottle turning you into the most disgusting wine in existence. IS THAT CLEAR?" Mineta agreed, and never even looked in Melissa's direction again.

Who was the third classmate that was not considered family, well it was his wife of course. You don't marry family. With the support of the older blonde woman, Izuku finally overcame (mostly) his social anxiety, and finally asked out Ochacco. The only reason Ochacco was not over the moon about this, was because she activated her quirk inside a building. They dated for the rest of their UA time, and eventually married. Ochacco and Melissa even became friends, since Ochacco finally believed the sisterly bond from her (and that Melissa had eliminated another threat in Mei by making her a sister too). They still gently snipe at each other, as families do, Ochacco calling Melissa Strum, and Melissa replying to Ochacco as Yand.

AUTHOR'S NOTES…FLAME SHEILD ON.

Thank the lord that's over with. Sorry but this is version 1.5. I had finished this earlier, but went to save it, and it didn't save. When I tried to bring it up, I was short 4 pages, and had to rewrite it. That was fun (actually it was, just annoyed had to do it in the first place)

This was basically from an OTP I had. I found the character of Melissa somewhat strange when you see the similarities. Here was a blonde quirkless woman, who is young enough to be the daughter of a blonde, born quirkless, hero. I am not sure if anyone else thinks this way, but if you haven't then congratulations, you now have more food for thought.

I know the movie Two Heroes is semi-canon, but hope it becomes full canon. I actually like the character of Melissa. Now on to ships, I see Melissa and Izuku as either possible love interests, or as a somewhat sibling vibe. I know there are plenty of scenes if you look at it one way, supports one thought, but look at it another way, supports the other. The scene that gets me thinking more sibling is the final scene where Deku and Melissa stand next to each other, looking at the sunrise. Then we see All Might near David, in roughly the same spots. Then look at the dynamic, All might and David being longtime friends, bordering on brothers in spirit. Parallel this with the kids, then you get them being basically siblings in spirit.

Yes, I went Yandere Ochacco, it just makes so much sense at times.

This is my second fic, with the first one being Deku No More, Chapter 1. What's in a Name?, I hope you see some parallels, and some differences, shifting between the two tones was very difficult for me.

Once again, I hate Bakugo. Though I tried to make him less of a waste of human flesh.

Mineta…..COME ON WHO DIDN'T LOVE THE IDEA OF MAKING HIM INTO WINE.

I like to remind people, I am not a professional, or amateur, writer. I know this is probably full of grammatical errors. All I can say is I tried.

For me, this story is done. However, if someone wants to pick it up, and make some stories of the time in UA, and after UA. You have my blessing. Just let me know, and I will try and read it. Only ground rules…..NO KACHACCO. And no Izuku gay ships, they don't make sense to me, if you like them, then that's fine, it does not work for me.

Until next time.


End file.
